isharfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie Guide
'''Welcome to the Ishar Guide for New Players.''' You may have been linked here from a post, by a friend, or on accident - but fear not! This guide is a work-in-progress with multiple sections to help you understand the game! Getting Started You can connect to the game several ways: *Use the web based flash client http://www.ishar.com/connect/ *Use any telnet client (like [http://www.chiark.greenend.org.uk/~sgtatham/putty/download.html putty]) or any MUD client (like [http://www.gammon.com.au/downloads.htm MUSHClient]) and connect to host ishar.com on port 23 Character Creation Once connected, just type "new" to start a new character. It will walk you through the process: choose a name/password, choose a race, choose a class, etc. Basic Concepts Killing, fleeing, levelling, exploring. Once you have your new character feel free to explore the town, move around with commands: north, south, east, west, or their abbreviated versions:n, s, e, w. Use the in game "help" command. Some other basic commands(abbreviations): look (L), exits (ex), say('). You should have a map, so type "L map' to look at it, use "L places" to see where you can go and "go to " to go there. If you leave the town or lose the map you won't be able to use your "go to" command anymore, so be careful. To leave the game safely, type "go to inn" and then "rent", this keeps you from getting killed while you are logged out. Your prompt shows Heath points (HP), Movement points (MP), Spell points (SP), eXperience and visible exits. Every time you move you use movement points and if they are too low you won't be able to move or escape battle. So if they are low, just wait for them to regenerate in a safe location, you can speed it by using the command sleep(sl) then monitor your health, then stand(st) once you want to continue. So now let's go to the park "go to park" and kill stuff! Wander around and look for mobs (mobile computer characters). When you find a mob use "consider " or "con " to see if you should fight it. If you want to fight it type "kill " and the battle begins! Basically now you wait until you or it dies. Depending on your class you may have other combat commands such as "cast " if you are a mage. Use "spells" to see a list of spells you know and how much SP it costs to cast. If you are close to dying you can try to "flee" which may or may not be successful and even if you escape to the previous room, the mob may chase you. Once you kill the mob you should "loot corpse" to get your drops. Most low level mobs in the park don't drop anything. Keep killing things until your experience reaches 100X, then "go to guild" and "train" to level up. While at your guild you can also "practice" with the guild master to gain new skills. Level a couple times then you should be strong enough to leave the town and go exploring. Combat Principles Player versus Player / Player Killing Group Strategy / Tactics=